Within Shadows
by BlueElli
Summary: When the Fellowship goes from 9 to 10 before leaving Rivendell, why does everyone except Gandalf and the Hobbits have such a problem with the new addition? No slash/romance/mary sue. Set during the film The Fellowship of the Ring. First LotR Fic, please R


**Title: Within Shadows**

**Author: BlueElli**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights whatsoever the the LotR series and no profit is made here.**

**Summary: When the Fellowship goes from 9 to 10 before leaving Rivendell, why does everyone except Gandalf and the Hobbits have such a problem with the new addition? No slash/romance/mary sue.   **

**Time: During The Fellowship of the Ring-- AU**

**Note: ****This fic is my first LotR fic, ****so if I get something like facts wrong feel free to tell me! ****This will NOT be a romance fic. It's my own damn policy to not have romance between _any original characters and my own..which at times like these suck. The only way I could not do romance, knowing myself, was to make my original character related to Legolas and a different race from everyone else. ;) I'm sure some people will understand that. _**

_The female original character is not a mary sue, no romance, just some fun. Heh, you guys don't want to know what would happen if it was a Mary Sue.. lol. _

**Please tell me what you think! To be honest, I haven't read but maybe 2 LotR fics, nor have I read the books..Just seen the movie…I'm working on the other two ok! Lol, just please give this fic and myself a chance to kind of catch up with my own ideas. Thanks!**

**Within Shadows ****Ch.**** 1**

Legolas's mind was still reeling from the events during the Council as he stepped down the few steps off the small walkway bridge below the great city. He knew what he'd agreed to. He knew what he must do as his duty as an Elf, a Prince, and merely a life in Middle Earth…But that didn't make his adrenaline slow. 

As he walked silently into the open air room he was residing in his mind still wandered quickly through his many thoughts. He didn't even notice the blue eyes watching him from the side as he unrolled a pack of different weapons to sort through, besides his own bow.

"You're mad you know." 

Legolas jerked in surprise and looked up at the female elf standing to the side of the open air room. She wore green clothing, as most did, and as her family's tradition had a bow propped against the wall beside her. 

"You shouldn't sneak up on people Alia." He told her returning to his calm stature. 

Alia of Mirkwood stepped forward off the small level she was on. Her long hominy color hair trailed behind her as did her cloak. She'd been traveling, Legolas noted seeing that the attire below the cloak was really just a tunic that crossed her abdomen and split apart from the waistbelt down showing that she was wearing rider's leggings and rider's boots. 

"Who says I was sneaking up on anyone? Perhaps _anyone was just distracted." She told him. Legolas just hinted at a smile and returned to sorting through weapons of choice, and weapons he needed._

Silence stood for a while until Alia said quietly, "Do you have any idea what you just agreed to?" 

"I don't know what you're speaking of because what I don't know, you shouldn't either." He warned in a non-so-obvious manner besides the two.

"Horse fodder Legolas, Elrond does not keep things from me as he would not our father." Alia snapped. Legolas just ignored her. With a sigh Alia moved a few steps closer to her brother. "You don't understand Legolas," She said circling the younger Elf by 40 years, "You don't know what it does to people. The Hobbit, Fordo, is immune to it now, but how long will that last? He cannot resist it forever." 

"Are you a creature of the future Sister?" Legolas questioned dully. When Alia remained silent he added, "Then do not presume what you think will happen just to waver my choice." He turned away but she grabbed his arm gently enough to make him stop.

"I know what it does. I've seen it time and again…and I am a creature of the past and present." Alia told him quietly but rather forcefully. Legolas knew full well of her ability to see glimpses of the past in action from just a painting or a piece of the past.

"I will not stand by and allow the Ring to not only destroy a Fellowship, or a people, but the whole Middle-Earth from the inside out." Legolas retorted pulling away from her. "I do no have your gifts Sister, but I will live in nothing but the moment."

Alia sighed softly. "..Then I will join you."

"No." Legolas said simply.

"You have no choice, Gandalf and Elrond have already agreed." She took a step back as if to turn away but paused when her brother spoke again,

"You were going whether or not I was, weren't you?" 

She nodded slightly, "I was merely warning you of what you, -we-, would encounter ahead if you chose to come..I wanted to allow you to think more vitally."

"Our father would not agree with this." Legolas said, knowing where her weakness was. To disappoint their father was her greatest fear and shame.

"Father will not know until much too late." Was all she said in reply and turned taking her bow with her walking out of the many open sides of the room. 

Legolas stared after her and besides his inability to tell the future or even feel it, he had a dreadful feeling creeping over his heart and gut. With a breath he spoke after her, "You do not expect to return, do you?" 

Alia paused and only turned her head slightly to barely see him out of the corner of her eye. She said, "I am no creature of the future," and continued on, with a reluctant and thinking brother in shadow.

Tbc..?

Yes, I know it was extremely short but it was that way only because I want to see how it's received and to know if I should bother to continue. Is anyone interested in another chapter or the entire fic? If so please, please review and tell me! Thanks!

Till Later –Perhaps-,

Elli


End file.
